


How Tony Met Dean

by Khiela



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, POV Male Character, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old Tony meets the two younger Winchesters in Long Island.</p><p>Tony's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony Met Dean

It wasn't often that Anthony DiNozzo Jr. wandered into Bethpage State Park these days. He usually came there to see people who weren't as pretentious as those his family knew. Today he'd come to walk of his anger. His dad had once again raised the subject of sending him to Rhode Island Military Academy as soon as Tony turns 14 in few years. With one last irritated kick at the gravel on the ground, Tony determinedly started doing what he usually did in the park, satisfying his curiosity about other people. Seeing two young boys playing on a sandbox near by with a man Tony assumed to be their father using the payphone little left of the box.

"Hi," Tony greeted the two boys. The older one immediately stepped in front of his little brother in a very protective manner, and threw a quick glance towards his father, who Tony noted, nodded and gave a small hand gesture in answer. Tony wanted to ask about it, but he'd learned that rarely got you anywhere. He'd need to be sneaky about it.

"I'm Tony," Tony continued. The younger boy regarded him with suspicion, yet with as much curiosity as Tony was regarding him. Slowly he said, "Dean."

"Is that your little brother?" Tony asked with a pointed look at the boy behind Dean who was grinning at him with wide eyes, like young children do when you smile at them.

"Why?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Tony wasn't claiming he knew how to be sneaky about this, yet. But some day he would, and then he'd be the greatest detective in the world. Just like Magnum PI.

"You're standing in front of him," Tony said this in a matter-of-fact tone, but in fact he was little jealous. He'd always wanted a big brother like that. Protective.

"So?"

"You're man of many words, I see," Tony with the wisdom of a twelve-year-old concluded.

"I know more," Dean felt imperative to point out.

"Sure you do," Tony was sure to not make it sound disbelieving. The look on Dean's face told him he was weighting it, and ruled as non-offensive since his brow relaxed.

"So, how old are you, Dean?" Tony continued to keep the conversation up.

"Six."

Tony wasn't sure if it was that Dean was shy or just didn't trust him yet.

"That's nice. How about your brother?" Tony wanted try to be sneaky again. Maybe he'd get Dean to tell him his brother's name _and_ age.

"Sammy's almost three," Dean replied with certainty. Tony smothered his growing grin with practice.

"Well, hi there, Sammy," he spoke to the younger boy who'd been inching nearer to him and waved. Sammy waved back cheerily.

**Author's Note:**

> Bethpage State Park is a real, public park in Long Island, or so Wikipedia tells me, I've never been to the States.


End file.
